


Matutino

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y si bien en otra ocasión Martín hubiese respondido que no podía remodelar toda su casa a escala de pitufo solo para que Luciana pudiera andar a sus anchas con comodidad, que la gente normal no necesitaba banquillos para ver sobre las mesas, esta vez permaneció callado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matutino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Fem!Brasil: Luciana Da Silva.

Hacia un minuto entero ya que Martín ignoraba olímpicamente la inmaculada tostada que sostenía en una mano y el cuchillo que escurría espesas gotas de mermelada sobre el mantel en la otra. Parecía haberse congelado repentinamente en su lugar, como si hubiese sido pillado por Medusa y convertido en piedra en plena acción.

Pero poco parecía importarle. Silencioso y con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos en completa concentración, estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Luciana.

Quien, por su parte, gimió suavecito para si, maldiciendo en voz baja parada solo sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

\- Demonios, Martín, - se quejó mientras sus dedos apenas tanteaban a ciegas entre los cacharros que Martín conservaba inconvenientemente en el estante más alto de su alacena - ¿por qué guardas el filtro del café tan arriba?

Y si bien en otra ocasión Martín hubiese respondido que no podía remodelar toda su casa a escala de pitufo solo para que Luciana pudiera andar a sus anchas con comodidad, que la gente normal no necesitaba banquillos para ver sobre las mesas, esta vez permaneció callado. Lo cual, en otra circunstancia, Luciana hubiese encontrado sospechoso. Pero de momento estaba demasiado ocupada intentando empezar su día con una taza de verdadero café como para preocuparse de nimiedades como esas. Martín, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando el trasero de Luciana.

Desde la mesa, tenía un privilegiado asiento en primera fila del espectáculo que gratuita e inconscientemente Luciana ofrecía. En su búsqueda por el dichoso filtro, se había visto obligada a inclinarse sobre la encimera, sacando el trasero hacia afuera, estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo cuanto podía mientras la camiseta que había robado del armario de Martín (sin su permiso, vale aclarar) subía cada vez más por sus piernas. Martín observó con interés como con cada centímetro más que Luciana lograba alcanzar de altura, la tela subía bailoteando juguetonamente sobre sus muslos, acariciando y revelando cada vez más, más, y  _más_  tersa piel morena.

Martín no pudo evitar preguntarse sin pudor alguno si aquella holgada camiseta sería lo único que Luciana llevaba puesto. Era posible que así fuera. Martín recordaba haber visto su sostén colgando en la lámpara junto a la cama cuando se levantó, así que podía descartarlo. Una prenda menos. Pero no podía saber con certeza que más (o menos) se ocultaba allí debajo. Y no es que le molestara demasiado averiguarlo. Estaba más que dispuesto, de hecho. Así que, si tan solo Luciana pudiera estirarse un poquito más…

\- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Luciana triunfante, y se volteó hacia Martín con el dichoso filtro entre sus manos y una satisfecha sonrisa en los labios - ¡Lo tengo!

En respuesta, Martín dejó escapar un pequeño y decepcionado suspiro, lo cual era curioso porque no recordaba haberse encontrado manteniendo la respiración.

Luciana, muy pagada de si misma, se puso a hacer el café, parloteando felizmente sin parar. Martín apenas la escuchó. Bajó la vista algo desanimado, y solo entonces pareció recordar su ya fría tostada. Untó finalmente la mermelada con lentitud, su mente en otro lado (bajo la camiseta de Luciana).

Una vez que el café estuvo listo, Luciana tomó asiento en la mesa frente a Martín. Cruzó sus piernas, una sobre otra, y deslizó una humeante taza en su dirección.

\- La próxima vez, deja el filtro más a mano – murmuró mientras se llevaba su taza a los sonrientes labios, dejando escapar un suspiro complacido en cuanto el líquido caliente se deslizó por su garganta.

Martín también dio un sorbo a su café.

\- No prometo nada – respondió distraídamente.

Definitivamente, no pensaba cambiar de lugar al maldito filtro de café.


End file.
